Grasp Of Reality: An A&O Fanfiction
by AbsolutionOfTime
Summary: In a highly technological intergalactic colony on the brink of war, Humphrey has awoken from death in a new world, completely different from his old human home, with no recollection of how or why he got there. Now he must figure out his true purpose in this new galaxy, with nothing in his path, and no path to follow.


**A/N | Hey all, I decided that my old story was pretty lackluster and rushed, so I scrapped it and replaced it with a better idea in my mind. Like the last one, I have been worldbuilding this one a lot, so I hope it turns out pretty good! By no means am I a professional writer, so there may be some errors along the way.**

 **This is set in the far future, in a highly technological intergalactic colony on the brink of war, but retains some aspects of A &O. All (as of now) characters are anthro animals, mostly wolves, and is entirely from the perspective of Humphrey. Rated M, obviously.**

 **I hope you enjoy this interesting tale!**

* * *

~I~

Let me recall the quick succession of events that has left me more confused than glad to be alive.

I awake to the familiar sound of birds chirping and wind blowing through the leaves, gasping for air and clutching my chest. _How am I still alive?_ I had just been shot by a hunting rifle by my own father, straight through my right chest. Yet here I am, breathing just fine. This makes no sense. Trying to gather myself, I take in my surroundings, as it looks completely unfamiliar to the forests I used to hunt in, let alone was in as I bled out on the ground. It was at this moment that I made two shocking discoveries.

First, my gunshot wound was completely gone. No bullet, no hole through my torso, no blood on the ground in which I was just laying.

Second, that my body was completely covered in fur. From _head to toe_. What the fuck? My feet had turned into some pseudo-paw that looked relatively like human feet, but with the pads on the underside. My legs were covered in semi-dark grey fur, with what looked to be some sort of dull cyan-blue strips running along the outside. My chest had a mixture of light and dark gray, and that same dull cyan color in a pattern that I didn't feel like detailing because of the shock I was in. There was a very small tuft of fur in the middle. My arms looked just like my legs, and I had a full blown dog or wolf muzzle right in between my eyes.

I also noticed I was completely naked, so instinctively I grabbed leaves off the nearest bush and covered up my privates.

 _Well, shit. I'm a dog now. Is this heaven? Hell? Some sort of purgatory?_ I had no idea, as well as no time to think about that, so I took in my surroundings and tried to form a logical reasoning behind what happened, and where I am.

~II~

I took a look around. I was in a small clearing, ten by eight feet roughly. Just enough to feel cozy. Holding the leaves to my privates, I brushed over the bush (which looked completely unfamiliar to me), and stepped out into a much larger clearing; a field, perhaps. Rolling green grass in a large rectangular-esque patch, greeted by more trees and bushes on the edges.

I walked out into the field, dropping the leaves as I feel they had no purpose anymore. There's no sign of civilization or human interaction… or dog-person interaction. I had no idea. I looked up into the sky, and noticed that it looked as if it was turning to dusk. But then I noticed something.

My eyes drifted to what looked to be an impossibly large aircraft, like a giant floating spaceship in a rectangular shape with a triangular front to it. Just chugging along, leaving a faint contrail behind it. I decided to wave, as if that did anything.

 _Huh. That's neat._

I looked back down and continued walking across the field, making my way to the next batch of trees. The brush looked immensely thick, and I couldn't find a way to get through without getting stuck. I was so confused, and decided I needed a mental and physical break, so I just sat down on the ground with my back to a tree, and dozed off.

~III~

"Stand up, put your paws behind your back, now!"

I was rudely awoken to a male voice shouting at me, as a blinding white light directed at me. Because I had nothing better to do, and because I couldn't see, I did just that.

"Who are you?"

I let my eyes adjust before I responded. It was another dog person, but this time they actually had clothes on. It looked to be some form of uniform, as it had multiple different accessories that looked important. I couldn't discern what any of them actually were, but they looked high tech. He was standing at about the same height as me, around 5'10", but sounded much older than me. He had a pair of goggles or glasses that had a neon green glow to them, with what looked like a sort of display being projected onto them. He was holding a weapon, which kind of looked like a gun, but I had no clue.

"I said, who are you?" the man said, snapping me out of my analyzing mode. I do that too much. Whatever.

"I'm…" It had just occurred to me that I do not remember my name. "I… don't know?"

"That's not a valid response," he snapped back at me. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this region?"

"You see, sir, I would tell you if I had a clue, but at the moment, I don't," I responded, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Listen here, smartass, start talking, or you will be sedated until further notice."

"I have literally nothing to tell you, other than the fact that I have no clue where or who I am, or what I am. Sedate me with your little stick thingy, asshole."

And with that, he activated his "stick thingy", and a small arrow with a sharpened point pierced my left arm, and I slumped to the ground, unconsciousness taking over. After what seemed like a very short time, I reawaken for the third time in a short span, but in complete darkness. I feel a slight vibration, and realise that I'm enclosed in some sort of cell or box.

This is where I left off. I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but I'm so utterly confused and shocked that I can't really come up with a logical explanation for it.

Oh, and I remembered my name. It's Humphrey.

* * *

 **A/N | Hope you enjoyed this little introduction to the story. It will make sense in due time. I'll update as often as I can, but I'm not sure how often it'll be as I'll be pretty busy.**

 **See you later!**

 **~AoT**


End file.
